


Dodged

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Again, Chuunin Exams, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Appreciation (Naruto), Dodged a bullet, Family Secrets, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Oops, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secrets, accidental reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Team 7 has always had interesting luck.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Uchiha Hinata [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 14





	Dodged

Hinata raises her eyebrows skeptically.

Next to him, Sakura mirrors the action.

Naruto, always one to go over the top, crosses his arms too.

Kakashi watches them expectantly.

Sasuke is the first to speak, "No."

Naruto rounds on her, "Why not?!"

Sakura clearly agrees, "We're ready!"

He frowns, "What do you know about the Chunin Exams? Naruto: I don't mean the possibility of being promoted."

She cuts Naruto off before he has a chance to say something.

His teammate is rather predictable sometimes.

Sakura considers her words.

"The other villages will be there?"

"Yes, what does that mean?"

Hinata realises how much he sounds like a teacher.

She glares at Kakashi.

It's all his fault.

"It's showing off!" Naruto exclaims just as Sakura reaches the same epiphany:

"It's a stage!"

If there was one thing he absolutely hated, it was being a puppet.

Her team fully understood that.

His clan had been puppets and look where it had gotten them.

If she has anything to say about it, it won't be the same for his team.

She can't let it be.

"So no participating." Sakura concludes.

"But we're going next time, 'ttebayo!" Naruto declares, ever the optimist.

"Hn" is his response but her teammates can hear the slight note of confirmation in his tone.

Kakashi ruffles their hair like they're his ninken (who he still hasn't introduced them properly to) and collects the papers.

"Next time."

It's a promise.

* * *

Kakashi watches as the other Jounins' students turn up.

"My eternal rival!"

"Gai."

"It seems your youthful students must have been waylaid!"

"Mah it seems so.

"Now we cannot compare whose students have become the most youthful!"

"Well..."

* * *

The civilians don't even blink as Kakashi races through the streets.

"It seems he's the mouse this time."

A foreign shinobi looks over and nearly spits out his drink, "Is that Sharingan no Kakashi?"

"Mhm."

"Why is his hair pink!"

"Oh they went for pink this time? I rather enjoyed the green last time."

"I bet you blue's next!"

"What do you say shinobi-san?"

"SENSEI!"

"SHANNARO!"

The dark haired one smacks the other tow on the back of their heads.

"Conserve your energy!"

"Sasu-"

"Revenge procedure 12."

"Are you sure?"

"He woke us up at 2am in the morning, stole all of our clothes and dyed us orange."

"I like orange."

"Shut up Naruto."

The foreign shinobi promptly flees.

Forget relaxing, it is better to escape from the demons before it's too late.

"He forget his next drink."

"Thanks."

"Hey-"

"It's not like he's going to drink it."

* * *

After their not disastrous but truly dangerous C-Rank, they haven't been on any more.

It takes a lot of combined pleading and begging but their sensei eventually relents.

He hasn't gotten any better at teaching but he's more like an uncle figure at this point.

Basically, he lets them pretty do much what they want while screwing with them often.

It's unorthodox but it actually works.

He trains up one of them in something and they teach the others.

Team 7 is unorthodox.

* * *

Their mission is not particularly interesting.

They are to escort the daughter of an important businessman home.

There are bandits.

They get sealed away quickly and efficiently.

Of course, this is the moment when everything goes sideways.

Why would they expect any different at this point?

It's not as bad as their first mission but they come back worse for wear.

Being hunted down by three high-level Chunin while trying to protect a wagon of civilians takes a lot out of you.

They are still genin and they don't have the element of surprise nor their enemies' knowledge of the terrain.

Kakashi sees it is a learning opportunity and barely raises a finger to help them.

It is certainly more than a C-Rank.

For an overprotective uncle who doesn't like letting them on missions outside the village, Kakashi is rather unbothered when it comes to the actual mission.

They don't even know why they are still surprised.

* * *

"So what did we miss?"

"Two months is a long time."

"Whoa, what happened to the village?"

"The First Hokage?"

"The Second?"

"The old man's in hospital?"

"Jiraiya came back to deal with a rampaging Jinchuuriki?"

"Tsunade's meant to be the Fourth?"

"Orochimaru wants to give Sasuke an evil hickey?!"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"At this rate, all we need is other S-Rank criminals to- my brother... He's going to kill me! They'll never find the body!"

"Your brother?"

"Sasuke-"

"Sasuke, get back here!"

"Oi, baka-"

"Wait, where did he go?"


End file.
